Many printing apparatuses have a communication unit capable of performing wireless communication (for example, wireless LAN, Bluetooth (the registered trademark) and the like). For example, there has been disclosed a printing apparatus which, when a distance between the printing apparatus and a user's portable device executing a printing operation becomes a predetermined value or smaller, determines whether a printed document is left at the printing apparatus or collected therefrom and transmits a message depending on a result of the determination to the portable device.